


Vacíos Temporales

by toabelovednightmare



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/pseuds/toabelovednightmare
Summary: Los problemas de comunicación de Manuel y Miguel pueden causar varios dolores de cabeza. En especial cuando ninguno de los dos puede ceder a su dinámica. Omegaverse para el pechibingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse escrito para el pechibingo : ) espero que les guste.

        Nadie tiene que esforzarse para notar que su matrimonio no es un cuento de hadas. Manuel no quiere decir que es un infierno, porque supone que las cosas podrían ponerse peor. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de lo que su madre piense o diga, Manuel sabe que sus problemas maritales son culpa de ambos.

         Manuel entiende que no es el alfa promedio—no se hubiese casado si sus padres no le hubiesen reventado la cabeza con el tema—pero también sabe que Miguel tampoco es el omega perfecto y tradicional que los alfas persiguen.

         A Manuel le había parecido raro que Miguel no tuviera alfa cuando su madre los presento. La familia del peruano era adinerada y de buena posición social en su país. Vivian de las ganancias de la empresa agropecuaria de la familia y conocían un montón de gente. No tenía mucho sentido, pero por otro lado, tampoco podía ponerse a juzgar mucho estando en una situación similar. Luego, cuando empezó a conocer a Miguel, entendió el porque. Pero no era como si eso le hubiese importado a sus padres. Sinceramente, ni a él mismo le había importado mucho.

         Manuel constantemente se pregunta si esa situación es mejor a estar solo de por vida. Supone que si. Por lo menos Miguel cocina bien y comen comida rica siempre. Por lo menos ha conocido a un par de gente interesante gracias al peruano, hecho un par de amigos nuevos, y sus padres por fin lo han dejado de molestar con que se porta como un viejo ermitaño.

         Aunque sea no puede quejarse de eso. El problema es otro.

***

         A diferencia de lo que le han hecho creer a la gente, no están intentando tener hijos. Manuel sabe bien que Miguel tiene un frasco de supresores escondido en alguna parte del dormitorio. También ha notado que se mantiene fuera de vista cuando su celo esta cerca. Manuel se limita a trabajar y salir a fumar en un parque cercano cuando eso pasa, a pretender que no se da cuenta.

         No le menciona nada a sus padres cuando dicen que es cosa de que sigan intentando. Fuera de los problemas de siempre, todo esta tranquilo y Manuel esta bien con las cosas yendo como lo hacen.

         Los problemas empiezan cuando el hermano de Miguel tiene su primer hijo. Julio y Daniel viven en Paraguay, y han estado unidos por un poco menos que Manuel y Miguel. Miguel y Julio siempre hablan por teléfono, y Manuel recuerda vagamente que en algún momento Miguel mencionó algo sobre un bebé. La verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención.

         Ese día vuelve a casa temprano—porque no había nada que hacer en la editorial y se aburría demasiado—y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Miguel sentado en el sillón de la sala, jugando con los pies de un bebé.

         -¿Y ese niño?

         Pregunta, dejando sus cosas del trabajo a un lado del mueble donde su omega le hace caras a la pequeña criatura. Miguel apenas se vuelve a mirarlo por un par de segundos antes de regresar su atención a donde estaba.

         -Es niña. Se la estoy cuidando a Julio un rato.

         -Ah.

         Es todo lo que dice Manuel antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio.

         -¿No vas a venir a conocer a tu sobrina?

         Pregunta Miguel, deteniéndolo en su camino. Manuel se voltea resignado, regresando al sillón para inclinarse sobre este y ver mejor al bebé.

         Es pequeña, con las manos cubiertas con guantecitos rosados que muerde en un intento por sacárselos de encima. Manuel se remueve, de la nada algo incómodo y sin saber qué decir.

         -No sabía que andaban de visita.

         -¿Como que no? Si te dije que venían.

         Manuel se encoge en hombros, continuando su camino hacia la habitación.

         -Se me debe haber olvidado.

         Miguel, que sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bebé, no puede evitar suspirar pesadamente.

***

         A diferencia de lo que los demás puedan pensar, Miguel no es tonto ni ingenuo. Y sí, notó sus problemas de comunicación desde el inicio. No quita el hecho de que hubiese pensado que podrían solucionarlos en algún momento. Después de todo, no había razón para ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Las cosas podrían estar mucho peor, y Miguel lo sabe.

         Pero siendo honestos, casarse no había solucionado tanto como Miguel había deseado que lo hiciera. Mas bien, trajo un número de nuevos obstáculos al juego.

         Miguel supo que estaban en problemas cuando sus padres llamaron para avisar que estarían en la ciudad por unos días. Se le hizo muy extraño que tuvieran una reunión de trabajo en el país, justo cuando su hermano andaba de visita. Y sin embargo, cuando su hermano aparece de nuevo por su casa, con la pequeña bebé en brazos, pretende que no ve lo que esta por venir.

         -¿Tienen problemas?

         Pregunta Julio, pero su pregunta se oye más como una declaración. Entonces, Miguel sabe que puede sacarle provecho a la tarde.

         -¿Por qué lo dices?

         Julio se encoge en hombros, esta algo ocupado tratando de mantener a la bebé quieta por un par de segundos, lo suficiente para pasar sus brazos y cabeza por un pequeño suéter. Miguel simplemente mira con atención, esperando el momento en que su hermano le pase a su sobrina un rato. Le gusta tenerla en brazos. Es muy pequeña, suave, y huele dulce como todos los bebes recién nacidos.

         -No sé. Se nota.

         Miguel frunce el ceño.

         -¿A que te refieres?

         -¿Por qué no han tenido hijos?

         -Dime que no has estado hablando con mamá.

         Julio rueda los ojos, y Miguel sabe que tiene razón. Es difícil no tenerla sabiendo que sus padres habían esperado que fuera él quien tuviera hijos primero, y no su hermano menor.

         -Ya sabes como se pone.

         -¿Por eso están viniendo?

         -En parte.

         -¿En parte o por eso y ya?

         Julio suspira cansado.

         -Solo pretende que los escuchas, ¿si? A mi también me aburre escuchar sus tonterías.

         Miguel tuerce la boca.

         -Es que no es como si lleváramos casados una década. Digo, si han sido solo tres años….

         Dejando de lado el hecho de que la mayoría de omegas se casa con la pura intención de tener hijos inmediatamente, a Miguel no le parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

         Julio parece entender, porque mece la cabeza de lado a lado.

         -Ya sabes como piensan ellos…. Ya sabes porque se ponen así.

         Miguel hace una mueca débil, camuflada en una sonrisa. Sabe a que se refiere su hermano. Pero su capacidad para sentir arrepentimiento al respecto es nula. Además, no es como si no quisiera tener hijos. Claro que los quiere. Que Manuel los quiera también es otro asunto.

         Se remueve incómodo, sin saber qué más decir para explicar la situación. No tiene ganas de tratar de explicar el problema, de esquivar lo que piensa en realidad. Prefiere quedarse callado y ya.

         -¿Me la das un rato?

         Pregunta estirando los brazos, y Julio le alcanza a la bebé en un segundo.

***

         Miguel descansa sobre su pecho con el pelo hecho un desastre. Manuel pasea una mano por su cabello, por su cuello, y por su espalda . Sus dedos rozan despacio la marca en el cuello de Miguel.

         Miguel sonríe cansado, con los ojos cerrados, y ronronea despacio en respuesta a las caricias. Esta empezando a quedarse dormido cuando recuerda algo y abre los ojos de nuevo, acomodándose sobre Manuel para hablarle.

         -Mis padres vienen este fin de semana.

         Manuel parpadea, atontado y cansado. Le toma un par de segundos procesar lo que dice Miguel. Frunce el ceño.

         -¿En serio?

         -Te dije que venían.

         -¿Cuándo?

         Con lo que le gusta ver a sus suegros. O escuchar sus preguntas. Manuel asume que eso significa que sus padres también estarán ahí.

         -Hace como dos semanas.

       Por supuesto que no lo recuerda. Manuel solo escucha la mitad de lo que dice, y luego se queja de que le hace lo mismo.

         Manuel tuerce la boca, chasquea la lengua.

         -No me digas que tu hermano también va a estar ahí.

         -Supongo.

         Miguel se da la vuelta, echándose sobre su espalda y jalando el cobertor para taparse mejor. El calor va dejando su cuerpo y el frío empieza a trepar por sus piernas.

         -¿No podemos simplemente no ir y ya?

         -No creo.

         Manuel se desliza, acomodándose en la cama lentamente, no queriendo pensar en el espectáculo en que eso podría convertirse. Sus padres, los padres de Miguel, el pesado de su hermano y su alfa. Sin duda no es una coincidencia. A Manuel le aterra imaginarse cual es el motivo de esa reunión familiar.

         -Oye.

         -¿Hm?

         -Es raro, ¿no?

         Miguel asiente despacio, tapándose aún más con la sabana. No dice nada porque no tiene ganas de ponerse a discutir al respecto a esas horas. Aun así, siente la mirada de Manuel sobre él, esperando a que diga algo.

         -¿Paso algo?

         Pregunta Manuel. Miguel solo responde con un “No” apenas audible antes de quedarse dormido. En el silencio de la noche, y con Miguel durmiendo profundamente a su lado, Manuel no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. En parte, por lo poco apetecible que se le hace una reunión familiar, pero más que nada porque sabe que Miguel no le dice las cosas completas.

         En su cabeza, ya se forman diferentes hipótesis, ninguna teoría con un buen final, por lo menos no para él. Manuel se remueve en la cama, tratando de sacudirse esas ideas y dormir. Le molesta que, sin importar lo que haga, siempre termine con esa picazón, con ese coraje hirviendo en su estómago.

         De la nada tiene ganas de patear algo, pero no. Él no es de hacer esas cosas. Termina por taparse hasta el cuello y darse la vuelta en la cama, tratando de dormirse de una vez y olvidarse de todo. A su lado, Miguel se queja entre sueños por el movimiento.

***

         Los padres de Miguel son personas afables. Les gustaba conversar, y tienen mucha facilidad para hacer amigos. Se llevan bien con los padres de Manuel—lo cual es extraño, porque los padres de Manuel no son muy amigos de nadie—y siempre están de viaje, haciendo negocios o visitando a la familia. Quizás por eso pensaron que no notarían lo repentina que era su visita.

         De cualquier modo, Miguel no dejó que Manuel usara el trabajo como una excusa para faltar a esa pequeña reunión familiar. Y su madre le mando un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que por favor, por lo menos pretendiera estar feliz de ver a la familia de su omega. No es que Manuel los odie o algo por el estilo, simplemente detesta cuando empiezan con las preguntas. Lo ponen nervioso, y últimamente tiene suficiente de eso.

         Se reúnen en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedan los Prado. Es un lugar lujoso, lleno de gente vestida elegantemente y meseros que llevan platos de comida con nombres extranjeros a las mesas. La clase de lugar pomposo que le gusta a las familias tradicionales de la alta sociedad. Y están todos sentados en la misma mesa, como supusieron que pasaría.

         Comen y charlan sobre negocios, sobre lo que cada uno ha estado haciendo últimamente, y los planes que tienen para el futuro.

         -¿Y ustedes, ya planean tener hijos?

         Pregunta la madre de Miguel, cruzando los dedos de su mano sobre la mesa. Sus ojos grandes los observan con atención.

         -¿No seria lindo si Aria tuviera un primo o prima con quien jugar?

         A los padres de Manuel les brilla los ojos cuando escuchan eso. No tienen nietos, no son jóvenes, y lamentablemente, solo tienen un hijo.

         -¿Si quieren tener hijos, verdad?

         Pregunta el padre de Manuel, dibujando una sonrisa seria en su rostro cuando su mirada cae sobre la pareja de su hijo.

         A Miguel casi se le escapa un “Si queremos tener hijos,” al que le seguiría un “Por lo menos yo sí.” Para su suerte, logra ahogar ambos comentarios a tiempo. A Manuel, en cambio, se le ocurre una excusa mucho más estándar.

         -Es que aún estamos hablando sobre el tema.

         Lamentablemente no es suficiente para convencer a las personas en esa mesa.

         Daniel y Julio intercambian miradas, pero no dicen nada.

         -¿No? Que extraño. Normalmente es lo primero en lo que piensa la gente cuando se une.

         La madre de Manuel hace un sonido de aprobación.

         -Tener hijos es importante. Es lindo. Nosotros hubiésemos tenido más hijos, si no hubiese sido porque las cosas con el negocio se pusieron tan complicadas y con todos los problemas políticos que había en la época…

         -Sí, se entiende a la perfección. A nosotros siempre nos pareció que dos hijos era muy poco.

         Comenta el padre de Miguel y los padres de Manuel asienten al mismo tiempo. Manuel no puede evitar tensarse, reteniendo el deseo de gruñirle a sus padres de pura frustración. No le faltan ganas de pararse y largarse, pero entonces seguro terminaría peleando con Miguel y el día sería absolutamente imposible.

         -¿Cuántos hijos planean tener ustedes?

         -Estábamos pensando que algo de tres.

         Responde Daniel tranquilamente, deseando poder eliminar un poco la tensión en esa mesa. Con suerte cambian de tema pronto.

         -¿Me recuerdas porque vine de nuevo?

         Le murmura Miguel a Julio, que simplemente presiona los labios, porque sabía perfectamente que eso iba a pasar. No puede evitar mirar a Manuel por el rabo del ojo y pensar en lo incompetente que es como alfa ¿Que clase de respuesta es “Aún no hemos hablado sobre eso”? Le pasa la bebé a Daniel cuando este se la pide estirando los brazos, y le incomoda sentir como casi todos los ojos en la mesa están sobre su hija. En el fondo, sabe que es su culpa por dejar que sus padres la usen como carnada.

         -Tres esta bien, pero siempre es bueno pensar en más, uno nunca sabe.

         -Sí, ¿aunque no sería gracioso que todos los hijos de Daniel y Julio sean mayores que los de Manuel y Miguel?

         Pregunta el padre de Miguel, su sonrisa disimulando perfectamente sus intenciones. Por lo menos para aquellos que no lo conocen lo suficiente. Miguel y Manuel están deseando ahorcarse con las servilletas de tela que descansan sobre su regazo, pero se las arreglan para forzar una sonrisa cuando los padres de Manuel deciden estar de acuerdo con la idea.

         -¿Ya nos podemos ir? Ya tuve suficiente de esto.

         Le murmura Manuel a Miguel mientras los mayores intercambian miradas cómplices.

***

         Cuando vuelven a la casa, Manuel esta de mal humor y Miguel esta muerto de cansancio. Se sacan los zapatos en la puerta, pateándolos a un lado en su camino hacia la sala. Se desploman en el sillón, prendiendo el televisor solo por costumbre. Miguel puede sentir el humor de Manuel hervir como una tetera.

         Las voces distantes de un par de conductores de noticias llenan la sala. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y es esto lo que atrae la atención de Miguel. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, abre un ojo para observar el ceño ligeramente fruncido de su esposo, las líneas marcadas entre sus cejas. Es como si tuviera un mapa en su frente.

         Miguel espera un rato antes de arrimarse un poco más cerca de Manuel. El chileno tiene los ojos cerrados, posiblemente tratando de reducir el punzante dolor de cabeza que la pequeña reunión le ha dejado. Miguel solo tiene que rodear uno de sus brazos para sentir lo tenso que esta. Apoya su cabeza en su hombro, presionando sus labios en una línea.

         -No fue tan malo.

         Dice en un suspiro. Manuel permanece en silencio, hasta que abre los ojos de golpe y lo mira de reojo con incredulidad.

         -¿No fue tan malo?- Pregunta con sarcasmo.

         Miguel hace una mueca, le da un par de palmadas en el brazo.

         -Oye, sabes bien que pudo haber sido peor. Pudieron haberse puesto mucho más pesados.

         -No lo imagino.  

         -¿Cómo que no? Ya los conoces…

         Manuel hace un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Se remueve inquieto, mirando la mano de Miguel sobre su brazo.

         -Dime que no tenemos que ir de nuevo.

         Miguel frunce el ceño, levanta la cabeza para verlo con seriedad.

         -No vienen todo el tiempo.

         Manuel cierra los ojos de nuevo, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Tiene que contener las ganas de maldecir.

         -Eso ya lo sé.- Se relame los labios, sintiendo su cabeza pesada y la mano de Miguel más tensa. -Pero no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir con ellos sobre _eso_ de nuevo. Menos en frente de tu hermano y su alfa, ¿entiendes?

         No necesita mirar a Miguel para saber que sus palabras le molestan. Siente como tira levemente de su brazo, casi demandando su atención.

         -¿Qué tiene de malo?

         -Ya, Miguel. Suficiente.

         Manuel aparta la mano de Miguel, tratando de pararse del sillón para ir a tomar una siesta al cuarto. Sin embargo, Miguel lo sujeta de la manga de la camisa, tirando de esta hasta que no tiene otra opción mas que quedarse en su sitio. Lo mira exasperado, deseando acabar ya con esa conversación. Miguel, en cambio, solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una mueca extraña en los labios.

         -Solo estamos hablando.

         -No tengo ganas. Me duele la cabeza.

         -Siempre tienes una excusa,- dice Miguel, decidido a no dejar que Manuel corte la conversación de nuevo. Se relame los labios, titubeando un segundo antes de hablar. -¿Es que acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

         -¿Tu también vas a empezar con eso?- Manuel ha tenido suficiente por esa tarde, por ese día y toda la semana. Lo último que quiere es lidiar con un omega molesto. Mira a la TV, tratando de contener su mal humor al responder. -Yo no soy el que esta tomando supresores, Miguel.

         Su voz sale en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara. A su lado, Miguel lo mira estupefacto, como si hubiese pensado que era imposible que supiera de eso. El omega se remueve, incómodo e inseguro de repente. Traga el nudo en su garganta y se inclina un poco más cerca.

         -Pero tampoco te importa, ¿verdad?

         Manuel toma aire profundamente. Aparta la mano de Miguel, parándose del sillón rápidamente.

         -Ya basta, Miguel.- Puede sentir la sangre subir por su cuello, su humor empezar a rebalsarse. Manuel hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, rogando por un poco de paciencia. -No ahora, ¿si? La cabeza me va a explotar. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

         No es necesario que levante la voz o diga más. El tono tosco en su voz es suficiente para hacer que Miguel se calle y se hunda en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aparta la mirada inmediatamente.

         -Bien. Haz lo que te de la gana.

         Y con eso, se levanta, yendo hasta el cuarto antes de que Manuel pueda decir algo más, y cerrando la puerta tras él. El clic del seguro le dice al alfa que de seguro acabara durmiendo en el sillón esa noche.

***

         Miguel no es una mala persona. Simplemente no es lo que sus padres esperaban que fuera. O por lo menos no lo fue por un tiempo, lo cual fue suficiente para convencer a sus padres de que había caído en una espiral que solo iba hacia abajo.

         Comenzó con las amistades del colegio, cuando tenía algo de catorce, con el deseo de retar todas las reglas sociales, con ese liberalismo que es tan popular en los jóvenes. La familia de Miguel, que siempre había sido tradicional y gustaba de tener amistades que admiraran esa cualidad en específico, sintió que estaba sacando el tren de los rieles. Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. No cuando los amigos medio hippies de su hijo eran de la misma clase social y sus padres, por ende, conocidos o amigos suyos.

         Lo dejaron hacer lo que sea, diciéndose que algo de lo que le habían inculcado tendría que atarlo al suelo. Lo siguiente que supieron es que se había escapado con un alfa desconocido a quien sabe donde. Para entonces, Miguel tenía dieciséis y se suponía que debería estar terminando el colegio y preocupándose de empezar una familia con un alfa decente.

         Y aunque no terminó descuartizado en un pozo—como muchos supusieron que lo haría—ni embarazado y solo con tres mil hijos, no había excusa que valiera ante los ojos de la gente que rodeaba a su familia o esta misma. Era un mal omega, problemático, demasiado independiente, y en consecuencia: indeseable.

         No es como si le importara lo que dijeran de él las amistades de sus padres.

         Excepto que sí, muy en el fondo.

         No puede evitarlo. Y quizás es por eso que no puede evitar pensar que Manuel posiblemente piensa igual que el resto. Quizás no aguanta la idea de no ser el primer alfa en su vida. Quizás es por eso que no tiene interés en tener hijos con Miguel.

         _No es justo_ , se dice Miguel esa noche mientras se prepara para dormir. No es justo, porque él no es un zapato usado. Es una persona. Un omega, sí. Pero si Manuel ha tenido parejas antes, ¿por qué tiene que ser Miguel el que ha hecho algo malo?¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

         Aún esta pensando en eso cuando Manuel entra en la habitación, en silencio y tropezando en la oscuridad. Miguel esta envuelto en el cobertor de la cama, en su lado, dándole la espalda. Lo siente cuando se mete a la cama sin decir nada, y se pregunta en que esta pensando.

         Un escalofrío lo recorre cuando recuerda lo que su madre le susurró después del almuerzo, mientras nadie más prestaba atención.

         “Es que no tiene sentido…un matrimonio sin hijos. Eso nunca dura mucho.”

***

         A Manuel no le gusta pensar en que Miguel podría cansarse e irse con otro alfa. Es un pensamiento destructivo, y lo sabe. Aún así, no puede evitar que se cuele en su cabeza durante las horas de trabajo.

         Quiere pensar que son tonterías, que son cosas que terminan en su cabeza porque es un idiota inseguro y celoso. Y porque, en realidad, lo que tiene en común con Miguel es algo delicado. Su relación, la marca en el cuello de Miguel y su casa… ¿Es suficiente?

         Manuel había asumido que Miguel no tenía interés en tener hijos con él. Y es que le es difícil imaginarse a si mismo como padre. En especial cuando se paso toda su niñez tratando de hacer frente a los otros niños alfa que creían—muy firmemente—que en verdad era un omega.

         No es muy fuerte, ni muy rápido, ni bueno entreteniendo a la gente ni ninguna de esas cosas. Por eso sus otras relaciones nunca funcionaron. Manuel simplemente no es como el resto de alfas. Se pregunta si Miguel se da cuenta de eso, si ya lo sabía cuando se conocieron.

         Presiona los labios en una línea firme, con la mirada perdida en la taza de té sobre su escritorio. A su lado, el montón de papeles que le toca atender al ser el gerente general de una editorial. Como si le hubiese importado trabajar en la parte administrativa…. Solo otra cosa más que hace que no encaje.

 

         Bebe el té, ignorando los mensajes que llegan a su celular, haciendo que vibre cada par de segundos. Mensajes de su madre. No puede creer que Miguel le salga con lo de los hijos tan de la nada.

         En parte entiende, porque Miguel es un omega y es normal que reaccione así cuando todos a su alrededor hablan de bebes, y bebes, y bebes…. Pero Miguel nunca menciona nada de eso cuando el tema no es forzado en una conversación. A veces son amigos, a veces su familia e incluso algún conocido del trabajo. Pero nunca surge porque Manuel y Miguel se sentaron y decidieron hablar de eso.

         Entiende. Pero por otro lado, el tema lo pone lo suficientemente nervioso como para sentir que esta a punto de regresar el delicioso té que ha estado tomando.

         ¿Qué clase de alfa no sabe si esta listo para ser padre?¿Qué clase de alfa no quiere que su omega le de hijos?

***

         Julio no ha dormido nada por que Aria llora a las horas más extrañas de la noche. Quizás porque sabe que no esta en casa, quizás porque la cuna del hotel no le parece cómoda, o porque simplemente no quiere dormir y listo. Sus horas de sueño son intervalos cortos repartidos entre Daniel y él, en medio de los turnos que toman para atender a su hija.

         Solo por eso contesta la llamada de Miguel a las seis y media de la mañana. Tiene que balancear a la bebé que aún se queja en sus brazos y el celular que suena estrepitosamente, hasta lograr sostener el aparato en su hombro y atender la llamada.

         Debe ser grave si Miguel esta despierto tan temprano por su cuenta.

         -Hola.

         -Hola,- dice Miguel bajito en la otra línea. No suena como si acabara de despertarse. -¿Te desperté?

         -Nah.- Es todo lo que responde, omitiendo todos los detalles del porque. -¿Pasa algo?

         -Muchas cosas.

         Miguel suspira. Julio se lo imagina sentado en la cocina, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y un buen pan con tocino y huevos frente a él. Típico Miguel. El mayor se queda en silencio un par de segundos, y luego se aclara la garganta.

         -Sabes, mamá dijo algo el otro día…

         -¿Sobre qué?

         -Sobre el tema de siempre.

         Julio rueda los ojos.

         No le sorprende que su madre le este llenando la cabeza a su hermano con ideas tontas. Pero sí le sorprende que Miguel sea lo suficientemente maleable como para creer en las cosas que dice. Supone que no es su culpa, sino de la situación en que tanta presión lo pone.

         -Miguel...

         -¿Y si tiene razón y Manuel en serio planea dejarme?

         Julio hace una mueca. Le cuesta no decirle a su hermano que le estaría haciendo un favor. Con lo mal que le cae Manuel. Con lo complicados que se vuelven ambos al estar juntos.

         Tantea la idea un poco. Duda que ese sea el caso. Y le sorprende que Miguel no lo sepa aún. Que él y Manuel son tal para cual gracias a sus errores y defectos. El resto, es todo culpa de los intentos de sus padres por hacerlos encajar aún cuando es claro que nunca lo van a hacer.

         Pero no tiene sentido decirle todo eso a Miguel.  

         -¿Qué?¿Acaso él no quiere tener hijos?

         Miguel se queda en silencio.

         -Creo que no.- Responde Miguel después de un rato. -La verdad, no sé. No estoy seguro.

         Julio tiene el ceño fruncido, y ganas de tirar el teléfono. Pero no se puede mover, porque Aria esta quieta y quizás por fin durmiendo. Daniel se mueve en la cama, para nada consciente de la conversación que ocurre a su lado. Y Julio no puede evitar hacerse la misma pregunta de nuevo.

         ¿Que clase de alfa no quiere hijos?

         -¿Que significa eso?

         -Es que nunca hablamos de eso. Y cuando intento sacar el tema lo evita.- Miguel alza la voz un poco, pero se detiene de la nada y espera un poco antes de continuar en un susurro. -Y también sabe sobre los supresores—

         Hay un ruido en la línea, interferencia, y luego la voz de Miguel vuelve.

         -¿Qué se supone que haga?

         Miguel se debe estar mordiendo las uñas, comiendo algo, o mirando a la nada. Con los párpados pesados como plomo, Julio solo puede pensar en lo extraño que es que sea Miguel quien le pregunte estas cosas. Aún más extraño que todo eso le interese tanto tan de repente.

         Supone que sus padres lograron lo que buscaban.

         Una pequeña ola de culpa lo recorre y termina abriendo los ojos de nuevo y parándose de la cama para dejar a la bebé en la cuna.

         -Tira el frasco y ya.

         Hay silencio en la línea, por un rato tan largo que Julio empieza a quedarse dormido con el teléfono pegado a su oído.

         -Suena como una buena idea.- Murmura Miguel.

***

         Después de esa llamada, Miguel juega con la idea en su cabeza. Poco después, arroja el frasco de supresores al tacho de basura. Por supuesto, no le dice nada a Manuel.

         Eventualmente hacen las paces, porque a Miguel no le gusta sentirse solo y a Manuel no le gusta sentir que Miguel esta molesto con él todo el tiempo.

         -Perdón.    

         Dice Manuel con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Miguel. Miguel esta cocinando algún postre que se ve y huele delicioso. Se remueve sin quitar sus ojos de la olla mientras siente al chileno darle un par de besos en la mejilla. Ladea la cabeza, recibiendo el contacto gustoso. Deja que Manuel se pegue a él, lo abrace y lo toque. No pasa muy seguido. Se pregunta si es porque sus hormonas han empezado a cambiar, por el celo que se viene.

         -Ya, ya.

         Responde Miguel, dejando la comida de lado por un rato para darse la vuelta y envolver el cuello de su alfa con sus manos. Se deja jalar a un beso, y otro, y otro. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, pero termina apartando las manos de Manuel cuando recuerda a la olla en la estufa.

         Manuel gruñe, frustrado, restregándose contra la espalda de Miguel y clavando sus manos en sus caderas. Miguel solo responde ahogando una risa y dándole un par de palmadas en las manos.

         -El postre primero.- Le susurra con la mirada aún en la olla. No puede sentirse culpable por el pequeño secreto que esconde. -El postre y después…

         Manuel descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Miguel, con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose algo mareado.

***

         A Manuel no le toma mucho sentir el olor de Miguel volverse más fuerte con el pasar de los días. Ese olor que los omegas tienen y atrae a los alfas. Nota que Miguel empieza a volverse más irritable, a dormir más y menos cuando no esta cerca. También nota como otros alfas lo miran cuando salen al supermercado, a comer, o simplemente a dar un paseo.

         Se pregunta que tan cerca esta el celo de Miguel. Con que fuerza llegará en esta ocasión si puede sentirlo llegar de esa manera. Normalmente no lo nota. Eso es gracias a los supresores que Miguel ha tomado desde antes de que se conocieran. Usualmente no es más que un suave rastro, apenas perceptible cuando esta en la misma habitación que su esposo. Pero ahora, de la nada, puede sentir ese olor golpear su nariz, atontarlo, volverlo loco.

         Quizás es porque esta vez será más intenso. Quizás esos tontos supresores no funcionan como antes.

         No le dice nada a Miguel. Se pregunta si debería estar cerca a él, o lejos, o incluso si debería dormir en la misma cama que él. No imagina lo complicado que todo puede volverse. Evita hiperventilar ante la realización de que nunca antes ha visto a Miguel durante un celo de verdad.

         Hace su mejor esfuerzo por pretender que no pasa nada.

         Miguel esta desparramado sobre él otra vez, con un brazo cruzando su pecho y una pierna descansando sobre las de Manuel. El pelinegro no deja de acomodarse, una y otra vez, como si hubiera algo que lo molestara en todo a su alrededor. El televisor del cuarto esta prendido, y están pasando ese molesto reality que Miguel siempre ve y Manuel tiene que soportar. Pero Miguel se para de un salto, maldiciendo bajito mientras sale del cuarto sin decir más, dejando a Manuel verdaderamente perplejo.

         El chileno lo sigue hasta la sala, observando como abre todas las ventanas de la sala.

         -Este lugar es un horno.

         Manuel lo mira fijamente.

         -Es Junio.

         Miguel tuerce la boca mientras abre la última ventana y se voltea a verlo sin entender a que se refiere.

         -¿Y?

         Manuel parpadea despacio, preguntándose si Miguel volverá a cerrar las ventanas cinco minutos después cuando empiece a morirse de frío. Para su sorpresa, Miguel simplemente se sienta con las  piernas cruzadas en el mueble, estirando los brazos lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

         -Ven.

         Le pide, dando un par de palmadas a su lado. Manuel se acerca perezosamente, aun intrigado. Basta que se deje caer a su lado para que Miguel se tire sobre él otra vez, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo profundamente y mordiendo su labio despacio. Le corresponde el beso, deslizando sus manos bajo su remera, explorando la piel a su alcance y levantando las caderas cuando Miguel se empieza a restregar contra él.

         Últimamente tiene muchas ganas de tocar así a Miguel.

         Tira de su pantalón, pero las manos de Miguel lo detienen y, de nuevo, se le escapa un gruñido exasperado. Miguel ríe contra sus labios.

         -Tranquilo. Si te voy a hacer caso.

         Lo muerde juguetonamente, antes de pasar a besar su cuello. Manuel suspira aliviado cuando siente las manos de Miguel perderse en su entrepierna, empezar a desabrochar su pantalón y a tirar de este para liberar su miembro. Con la respiración entrecortada, observa a Miguel descender sobre él y perderse entre sus piernas.

 

         Apenas siente los labios de Miguel alrededor de su miembro, cierra los ojos complacido, y se dice que en realidad así no hay razón para sentir frío.

 

***

         Los padres de Manuel no están la segunda vez que se reúnen con los padres de Miguel en el hotel. No es una reunión muy larga, más bien una despedida porque vuelven a Perú temprano el día siguiente. Toman el té, conversan sobre varias cosas, y luego se despiden. Y entonces Manuel recuerda porque es tan difícil odiar a sus suegros.

         Se despiden de ellos y salen del hotel, caminando juntos hasta el estacionamiento donde dejaron el auto. No pasa mucho antes de que Miguel empiece a quejarse de que tiene hambre, como de costumbre.

         -Con este frío maldito, ¿cómo esperas que no tenga hambre?

         Se queja el omega, frotando sus manos y soplando su aliento sobre ellas. Manuel rueda los ojos.

         -Te dije que te abrigaras más. Siempre terminas congelándote.

         Miguel bufa, observando a la gente en la calle. Cruzan un parque grande, donde mucha gente va a montar bicicleta y a pasear. Paran en un puesto de comida y Miguel compra un brownie y Manuel un café que no sabe tan bien como esos que preparan en casa.

         -Extraño a la bolita.

         Susurra Miguel al ver a un par de niños pequeños jugar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Manuel los mira también, soplando un poco sobre su café.

         -Ya la veras después.

         -Pero entonces estará más grande. Quizás ni se acuerde de mi.

         -Ya. No seas tan dramático.

         Miguel lo empuja suavemente con el hombro, dándole un mordisco al brownie entre sus manos y regresando su atención al camino frente a ellos. Entonces, se detiene en seco. A consecuencia, Manuel se detiene también, siguiendo su mirada hasta un extraño que se acerca con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

         Es un tipo alto, de pelo largo y claro que le llega al mentón, barbilla rasposa, casaca de cuero y jeans sucios. Casi parece un vagabundo. Por un segundo, Manuel piensa en decirle a Miguel que no es bueno mirar a los locos a los ojos. Pero entonces el tipo se acerca aún más, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Miguel se tensa y Manuel hace exactamente lo mismo al sentir a otro alfa cerca.

         Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el tipo se planta frente a Miguel.

         -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi!- Empieza el sujeto sin notar a Manuel del todo. Miguel solo lo observa, como si acabara de ver a un espectro. -No pensé encontrarte aquí. Pensé que seguías viviendo en Perú, o por lo menos oí que tu familia seguía ahí ¿Cómo has estado?

         Miguel se remueve incómodo, tose y se aclara la garganta. No se molesta en responder ninguna de las incógnitas mentales de Manuel. Tiene las suyas propias después de todo, y gritan dentro de su cabeza.

***

         Terminan sentados en una de las mesas del parque, bebiendo té caliente. Poco a poco, Manuel va hilando la idea de quien es ese sujeto, por como habla sobre los viejos tiempos y por la mirada de intranquilidad que tiene Miguel en el rostro. Se remueve un poco en su sitio, tratando de mantener la calma.

         Sorbe de su taza de té caliente mientras los observa.

         -Que extraño encontrarte viviendo en Santiago. Con lo poco que te gustaba el frío.

         Miguel mece la cabeza de lado a lado, mira a Manuel de reojo.

         -Bueno…. No es tan malo.

         Es una respuesta un tanto seca. No como uno responde a un conocido, a un amigo de años, a alguien que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo.

         El tipo ladea la cabeza, visiblemente extrañado por la poca emoción en la voz de Miguel. Es recién en este momento que parece notar la presencia de Manuel a su lado. Nota lo cerca que están, lo familiares que ambos se sienten. No necesita preguntar para saber que están unidos.

         -Ah,- dice, tornado su atención hacia Manuel, sonriendo casi forzadamente. El aire se tensa aún más e incluso Miguel puede sentir que nada bueno viene. -Están unidos. Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa.

         Miguel frunce el ceño ligeramente, notando como la sorpresa en la voz de aquel conocido empieza a morir, y es lentamente reemplazada con algo más.

         -No se a que te refieres.- Pero si lo sabe. Sabe que es solo otra de las cojudeces, otra de las razones por las que al final se apartó. -Llevamos casados tres años.

         El sujeto deja salir una risita y agita la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

         -Es que no esperaba una noticia así. Digo, después de todo lo que paso…

         Debe saber que a Miguel le disgustara que lo mencione, que siquiera se atreva a aludir a esa parte del pasado. Pero lo hace de todos modos, quizás porque es tal y cual Miguel siempre lo describe cuando hablan de eso: un pendejo. Miguel traga saliva, y su expresión se endurece. Manuel se aclara la garganta de nuevo, levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

         -¿Pero porqué dices eso?

         Es un reto. Manuel sabe a que se refiere. Solo quiere ver si se atreve a decirlo en frente de Miguel, en frente de él. El extraño regresa su mirada a él, observándolo con detenimiento como si pensara que es solo un niño insistente. Manuel puede sentir su piel erizarse cuando una ola de molestia lo recorre.

-Ah, pero supongo que si sabes, ¿verdad?- Empieza el otro alfa. Miguel tuerce la boca, alterna su mirada entre los dos. -¿La historia del desierto? Tienes que saber de eso, ¿o no?

         A Miguel se le escapa un sonido muy similar a un gruñido. Algo raro viniendo de él, algo que indica que esta listo para hacer que el sujeto se largue de inmediato. Manuel, en cambio, no le quita la mirada de encima al otro alfa.

         -Claro que sé sobre eso.

         El tipo ladea la cabeza, bufa. Su sonrisa es fría.

         -Por supuesto. Es un poco difícil mantenerlo en secreto.

         -Ya no se habla tanto de eso. La gente olvida las cosas eventualmente.

         Ríe. Manuel se tensa, Miguel esta atento. Ambos desprenden agresividad e impasividad. La gente los mira de reojo desde las otras mesas y cuando pasan cerca.

         -No, no en Lima. Todos nos conocemos de tiempo, pero no nos molestamos en pasar las buenas nuevas de otras personas…. Por eso mucha gente piensa que Miguel sigue siendo mi omega.

         -Habrá que corregirlos entonces.

         -Oh, por supuesto. Es bueno contar las cosas como son.

         -Exacto.

         Manuel entrecierra los ojos. Una brisa de aire fuerte mueve las ramas de los arboles, y el olor de dos alfas a punto de empezar una pelea es arrastrado con las pequeñas hojas que caen de los arboles.

         -No tienen hijos ¿verdad? Eso es raro.

         Bebe de su taza, sus ojos pasan a clavarse sobre Miguel por un segundo, y casi puede sentir la tensión vibrar alrededor de ellos. Los nudillos de Manuel están blancos,

         -Debe ser porque Miguel sigue siendo tan incontrolable como siempre. O quizás es porque—

         -Ese no es tu asunto.

         Responde Manuel, siseando de vuelta. La mano de Miguel le sujeta un brazo. El extraño suelta un gruñido y se remueve en su sitio, como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su atención termina sobre Miguel, que le gruñe también y arruga la nariz con disgusto.

         -Manuel tiene razón. No es tu asunto ¿No tienes a nadie más que molestar?

         Y el tipo lo mira como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza. O como si hubiese perdido la suya. Ninguno de los tres se mueve por un largo minuto, hasta que los murmullos de la gente que pasa caminando cerca se hacen notorios. Entonces, el tipo bufa, les lanza una mirada de asco a los dos, se levanta, y se marcha por fin.

***

         Están en el carro de regreso a casa, en silencio porque ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper la tensión que ese encuentro inesperado ha acarreado. Miguel tiene el codo apoyado en la ventana y mira distraídamente por esta, Manuel  simplemente lo mira de reojo.

         -Era él, ¿verdad?

         Pregunta Manuel eventualmente, sin poder aguantar las ganas de saber por otro segundo más.

         -Sí.- Responde Miguel, volteándose para verlo. Se remueve incómodo. -¿Como lo supiste?

         Manuel se encoge en hombros, con la vista fija en el camino.

         -Apestaba a hierba.

         Miguel bufa, ahoga una risa y menea la cabeza. Manuel, en cambio, solo frunce el entrecejo sin decir nada más. No le gusto para nada eso de cruzarse con la antigua pareja de su omega. O que esta intentara iniciar una pelea, solo por sentirse más alfa.

         Miguel se aclara la garganta.

         -Sigue siendo un cojudo desubicado….

         Es todo lo que dice, antes de volverse a distraer con la ventana y lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza por el momento. Manuel presiona los labios, y maneja tratando de mantener la calma.

         Cuando llegan al apartamento, empiezan su rutina de siempre. Se quitan los zapatos, los patean a un lado y Manuel se deja caer en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar y cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Miguel, en cambio, desaparece dentro del cuarto sin decir mucho.

         Qué tarde tan desagradable, se dice Manuel a sí mismo mientras el adormecimiento empieza a hacerse más y más pesado. De verdad había tenido ganas de partirle la cara a ese sujeto, por un segundo en serio no le había importado que pensara la gente que estaba en el parque o incluso molestar a Miguel. Eso solo le había sucedido pocas veces en el pasado.

         Una vez, cuando alguien estaba intimidando a una prima omega, esa vez que encontró a un tipo coqueteándole a su ex pareja, esa vez que…

Lo despierta un sacudón violento, tan fuerte que abre los ojos sintiendo que su cabeza zumba y que su nariz se tapa con el intenso aroma que viene desde el dormitorio. Apenas le toma un segundo ponerse en pie, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que hace, ya está parado en el marco de la puerta, sus dedos hundidos en la madera a la que se aferra en un intento por mantener la cordura.

        Miguel está en el piso, intentando subirse a la cama y fallando porque su cuerpo ha enloquecido y tiembla, y gotas gordas de sudor se deslizan por su frente, y la fiebre no lo deja pensar bien.

         En un segundo esta a su lado.

         -Estas hirviendo….

         Lo ayuda a subir a la cama y a hacerse un bollo entre las almohadas y las frazadas. La piel de Miguel parece estar en llamas, y luce casi tan confundido como Manuel.

         Miguel tira de él, pidiéndole que no se aparte. Lo jala despacio consigo, y Manuel no puede oponerse o resistirse.

***

         La piel afiebrada de Miguel es enviciante, y Manuel se pierde en ella. Miguel ruega ser tocado, urgido, caliente, y Manuel atiende esa necesidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Se quedan en la cama, donde pueden rodar, tocarse, besarse y tener sexo intenso cómodamente.

         Cuando el agotamiento los sobrepone, se dejan caer en el colchón a esperar que el vínculo que los une ceda. A reunir fuerzas y a esperar el próximo golpe de calor. Miguel llama a Manuel alfa y Manuel llama a Miguel omega. A ninguno de los dos puede importarle menos los problemas que tienen con sus dinámicas  en ese momento. El celo los encierra en un mundo propio, íntimo, y feral. Ellos simplemente se dejan arrastrar.

***

         -Dejaste de tomar los supresores, ¿verdad?

         Están tirados en la cama, agitados, atontados, sintiendo su respiración errática empezar a calmarse y su piel tintinear. Están agotados, pero eso no quita que Manuel sea capaz de distinguir la causa de un celo tan fuerte como ese. Miguel, que apenas esta despierto y consciente entre las olas de calor, despega la mirada del techo para ver al alfa a su lado fijamente.

         -Sí,-responde en un suspiro. Una parte de él espera evadir la confrontación, y otra espera que sea un pie a ella. -¿Te molesta?

         Hay silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el murmullo de sus respiraciones.

          -No.

         Manuel aprovecha su cercanía para acariciarle la nuca, para pasar la punta de sus dedos por la marca de unión en el cuello de Miguel. Miguel se estremece, apegándose inconscientemente a ese contacto. Se relame los labios, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse mientras busca palabras.

         -¿De verdad quieres tener hijos ya?

         En la oscuridad, Miguel parpadea. Sus palabras también se atoran en su boca, aunque en Miguel es más típico que en Manuel.

         En su cabeza, se dice que sí quiere hijos, porque la vida nunca podría ser peor con ellos, porque entonces podría devolverle a Manuel un poco de esa satisfacción que él le dio cuando se casó con Miguel, aún sabiendo que la gente lo trataba como si tuviera lepra. Pero también siente un poco de culpa trepar sobre sus hombros, porque nota que tampoco ha contribuido mucho en resolver sus problemas de comunicación.  

         -No se.

         Termina respondiendo porque, posiblemente, es lo que esta más cerca de la verdad. Se quedan en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

         -En serio tendríamos que haber hablado de esto antes.

         -Sí.

         -Sí….

         -Oye,- empieza Manuel. -Lo siento.

         -¿Por qué te disculpas?         

         Manuel se encoge en hombros y desvía la mirada, pero no es suficiente para esconderse de Miguel. El omega se incorpora, sentándose en la cama con las piernas dobladas, antes de acomodarse para quedar sobre Manuel. Se sienta sobre su regazo, esperando a que diga algo más.

         Termina repitiendo su pregunta cuando no lo hace.

         -¿Tu quieres tener hijos?

         Manuel se remueve bajo él, tomándolo por las caderas para acomodarlo mientras se incorpora.

         -No quiero que pienses que no. Ya te he dicho que eso no es lo que quiero decir.

         -¿Entonces?

         La voz de Miguel es apenas un susurro en la oscuridad. Manuel traga, aún sosteniendo la mirada.

         -Entonces…

         Manuel presiona sus labios en una línea, tratando de sacar todas esas cosas que le quiere decir a Miguel y no puede. Que lo ama, que si quiere hijos, que tiene miedo a perder todo, miedo a no poder proteger a una familia. Ni siquiera pudo callar a la gente que insistía en llamarlo omega. Hunde sus dedos en las caderas de Miguel, y este sube sus manos a sus hombros.

         Siente el miedo que emana como humo en el ambiente.

         -¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunta Miguel en un susurro. -Yo te quiero mucho.

         Toma aire, apretando un poco los hombros de su esposo en un intento por calmarlo. Manuel no puede evitar odiar lo indefenso que eso lo hace sentirse. Tira de Miguel instintivamente, apegándolo más. Toma su rostro entre sus manos, juntando sus labios con los de Miguel en un beso algo brusco y torpe. Cuando el beso se rompe, pega sus frentes juntas.

         -Si alguna vez quisieras irte...- empieza Manuel, tratando de que su voz no se quiebre. -Si alguna vez quisieras irte, no podría dejarte.

         Miguel resopla, se remueve inquieto.

         -¿Por que haría eso?

         Manuel menea la cabeza.

         -No puedes. Eres mi omega.- Traga, concentrándose en vaciar todo lo que ha acumulado en su interior. Le cuesta mucho, pero por fin lo deja salir con voz rasposa, apenas audible dentro de la habitación. -Te amo. Asi que no te puedes ir.

         Antes que lo sepa, Miguel lo tiene envuelto en un cálido abrazo, y reparte pequeños besos en su cuello. Su piel arde y sus dedos tiemblan. Pero es como si hubiesen quitado un peso inmenso de sus hombros, como si por fin pudiera respirar de verdad. Miguel hunde su rostro en su cuello, y su aliento le hace cosquillas a Manuel.

-Vamos a arreglarlo.

         Tienen tanto que arreglar. Tanto que vivir juntos….

         Manuel pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Miguel, y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, deja que el olor suave que desprende ahogue sus pensamientos.    

         Miguel suspira cuando siente sus dientes rozar la piel de su cuello, y cierra los ojos. Por primera vez en un tiempo, esta convencido de que se mueven en la misma dirección, juntos hacia algo mucho mejor.

 

 


End file.
